A new legacy
by Dark Fox Angel 13
Summary: The birth of Naruto's children T for suggesting


"AHHHHHHHHHHHH….." Hinata screamed as she was giving birth to her and Naruto's first child. She screamed again… finally the baby was delivered... she got to hold it for a few moments and then, to the nurses' surprise, she fainted. She entered a dream like state and remembered 5 years ago…

DREAM THING

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled as she waited for him to open the gates to Konoha. "Nice to see you, too!" He said with a sly grin. He and Ero-Sensei had traveled the world and battled and also did much more.

N's FLASH BACK

"Ero-Sensei? Where are we now?" asked Naruto. "We're in the Rice country." "Why are we _here_ ?" "Because I brought you here to train. Now Naruto…the sun is going down so rent a room while I grab some dinner." Naruto reached to his pocket to keep his puffy frog wallet safe. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna take your frog" He paused and attacked Naruto. "I thought you weren't gonna take my frog!" Ero-Sensei shook his head. "I never said I wouldn't take the money _in it_." Naruto was furious. "What! No fair!"

"Just go and rent a room!" Naruto mumbled something…"What was that? Naruto?" Naruto's eyes got wide…" Um-nothing!"

'Why me! I like my frog and it being full…but nooooooo sensei must use my money for dinner.' He sighed. He realized he stood in front of an Inn. He went in to the Inn to ask about rooms. He approached the man at the counter.

"Um-sir…do you have any rooms that are unoccupied?" Naruto asked politely.

"Yes, in fact, we do. Here's your key…room # 113. As for the fees you pay when you leave." "Thank you" He said as he headed to his temporary room.

As he set everything up his hand hit something cold and glass like. He gripped it and pulled it out. He found it was a picture of everyone from the academy his last day there. He passed over every face. 'Hmmm…Shikamaru, Sakura, Choji, Kiba, Ino, Sasuke, some other kids, him, and…and…Hinata.' She was standing beside him, blushing madly. She was also staring at him. "Creepy…" "What's creepy?" Naruto jumped, but calmed down relizing it was Jairiya. "This…" He showed him the picture. "That's not creepy…she likes YOU!" "Hinata-chan? Nah…can't…can she?" "Ohhh…looks like we got two lovers here!" "NO! NO! NO!" "YES! YES! YES!" "What ever…" He fell asleep, but who other to haunt him in his dream other then Hinata.

End FLASH BACK

Naruto's POV

"So, Naruto, good to see you again!" "Right back at'cha." I looked at her and vise-versa. They were both taller and then I realized that Hinata had lost her stutter.

"Um-Hinata...could I…well…talk…COULD I TALK TO YOU AFTER DINNER AT THE ACADEMY!" I got it out, even though I had to scream. "Sorry about screaming

At you…" "It's OK, and sure. How about ten minutes before midnight?" I thought about it. "Sure…"

So I ate some ramen at home. Then i ran of to a jewelry store. I found a locket shaped as a heart that you could put two pictures in and could also get engraved. I went up to the counter and gave it to the women. "So… what's the locket for? Anniversary? Girlfriend? What?" I blushed. "Well, I'm going to tell the girl I like that I like her and if she says yes to a date I'm gonna get this engraved." "Awe…that's cute…need any help? Just remember…I'm here!" She said smiling.

FAST FORWARD TO 11:50

"Hinataaaaaaaa!" Naruto whispered loudly.

" Yessssssssss!" I whispered back to easy any tension.

I sat on the swing and Naruto started to push me. Then I slipped and fell backwards. Then, as if it was planned perfectly, Naruto caught me. We stared into each others eyes for a moment and looked away blushing. Naruto let me down.

" Tha-" What ever I was about to say was cut of by Naruto kissing me. My eyes jolted open from surprise but then they slowly closed as he helped over to a bench and we sat  
down, not one part of that kiss was released. Also, to my delight, Naruto was giving me, as Sakura would say, the whole package. He was kissing me passionately and he put his tongue in my mouth a tried to wrestle my tongue. If I ever Frenched a guy I thought it would be N-A-S-T-Y! But Naruto made it seem like heaven. Then he stopped and whispered in my ear, "Hinata…I don't know what took me so long but…" he hesitated" But?" "But…I l…l…l...ove you!" He sat there waiting to be slapped or pushed or anything harmful…but instead, to his amazement, I started kissing his neck…it felt weird to him, I could tell, but he settled and started nibbling on my ear! It felt weird times two…but I didn't want him to stop doing that with my ear…soon we switched places…

I awoke to the sun and a lot of kids and Iruka-Sensei looking at me weirdly. Then I realized who was next to me. I looked down and noticed I was still wearing clothes. Check. He was too. Check. Then I started to get up and knew why they were staring at us! Naruto had snuggled up next to me and had his arms around me, while we were both on the ground with at least half our clothes grass stained.

I freed my self from Naruto's embrace and shook him awake…he saw the kids and his mind registered what happened. He blushed, skipping pink, and going to violet. Man, I could tell he was embraced.

I motioned for him to follow me. And I sped off towards his house\

Naruto's POV

At my house Hinata motioned me inside. I followed her. Somehow, though, she knew where my room was, and brought me to it. We shared kiss after kiss, while sitting on my bed. Then…even though the sun was still out we fell asleep next to each other, cuddling closely.

When I woke up Hinata wasn't there. I looked for a note and found one. It said…

'Naruto,

Meet me in the forest tonight, at night-fall, by the old lake. I wanna show you something. Please don't tell anybody and don't eat anything.

Love,

Hinata'

I wondered what she wanted to show me…then I realized what time it was. It was 7:00! Night-fall would be coming whit-in the hour. It took him that long to find a note and read it!? He went to the lake. It took a few minutes to get there anyway.

AT THE LAKE

"Hinata?" I called for her. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I caught movement on the lake. "Hinata?" "Shhhh!" I saw it was Hinata. Then I saw she wasn't wearing her normal clothing. She was wearing skin tight pants that were black and black skin tight shirt. To me, she was beautiful. And, even more amazingly, she was dancing with water, he noticed, using the same jutsu jairiya taught him. She started for me.

"Naruto? You made it, good." She paused and then said, "Just sit and watch the show." She smiled and walked back to the middle of the lake. She started slowly. She made graceful movements with her hands and the water rose around her and danced with her.

She danced faster and faster…soon almost to fast to see what she did…but he kept up just for her. Then out of nowhere she jumped and landed next to me light as a feather. I didn't wait for hr to react, I ran up and hugged her and kissed her neck. I always did that when I could because she seemed to love it so much.

She groaned a little when I accidentally bit her, and I started to nuzzle where I bit with my nose. She liked it too and started rubbing my back lightly. I liked it…I always like back rubs, and she did them perfectly.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklace case and slid it into her pocket. She was curious what it was…she reached for it but I grabbed her hand and wrapped it around my neck. Man, I hope she likes the gift…

Hinata's POV

"Wow! What a couple!" me and Naruto broke quickly. Then I recognized the voice. "Kiba! Meany!" "Well, what did ya expect? That you were out here all alone? I have a girl too you know! And we like this spot too. So yall had your chance. Yall mind leavin' so I can get with her? Please!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Fine!" I gritted my teeth and grabbed Naruto by the neck and pulled him away.

I led him, again, to his house. We sat on his bed again. "Hinata? You can open the package if you want." "Thanks Naruto." I opened it up and almost fainted. It was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen! I opened it and saw a picture of him in it. Then I noticed another picture. I looked harder and saw it was me. "Turn it over, Hinata!" He said happily. I did as I was told and read the back. 'Naruto & Hinata 4 ever! I love U' I loved it. I thanked him with a long………………..kiss. We ended up cuddling again…and I almost fell asleep right beside him. His arms around me tight. Soon I felt the warmth of his body get warmer, and felt a hand, that was wrapped around me, let go and reach for something.

It came back and pulled, for what I took as a blanket, over us. Then he moved out of the bed to get something. "Mmmmmm!" as if I was a little girl at a loss for words. He said" hold on a sec. I have another present for you." I let out a sigh, missing his body heat.

Then I felt him come back and whisper in my ear, "anyone that sleeps here must wear…this!" he said shoving something fuzzy and warm on my head. I took it off and looked at it. It was a sleeping cap like Naruto's except it was new! I placed it back on my head as he scooted closer to me. I loved his body heat.

I turned around on the bed and said into his ear, "Thank you honey!" He smiled, but it shrank a bit. "What's wrong?" "Well, I don't wanna be called honey. I mean, you're Miss Sweet and tender, and smell good. On the other hand…I don't. I want to call you honey. You can call me…Fox? Will that due for now?" Hinata nodded then whispered, "What ever you want ho- Fox!" he smiled again, this time meaningfully.

He cuddled closer. We were still facing each other, though, so it was a little harder. I realized he was in his pajamas. Except they looked more adult-ish. He was actually wearing a black shirt that had a red fox on it, and some black shorts that you would think were boxers. I remembered I was still in my clothes… "Naruto? Can I borrow a shirt? I don't like wearing my clothes to bed…" "Of course, honey! Why don't I show you and you can stay in bed and pick?" "Can do, Foxy." He held up a shirt that was white and almost see threw. I shook my head. "Awwwww….darn!" I giggled. The next 5 t-shirts were all no's. The next one he held up had a red leaf village symbol in the middle, but the

shirt was black. I nodded and he threw it to me. "Here, I'll go and make a little ramen to eat while you change, K?" "Thank you Naruto, but you can stay. I 'm only hungry from you." "That was really cheesy, you know…" "I know." "Let me finish! 'That was really cheesy, you know, but you make it sound like a goddess saying it for the first time ever."

He waited for me to respond. I just giggled. I turned around, facing away form him, and took off my shirt. Then I quickly put on his. Then I took my pants off from under. "Naruto? Could I borrow so-"He held up some black shorts. "Thank you!" I smiled. If he could read me then I hope I can read him. That will get fun! See who the best at hiding emotions is. I slipped on the shorts and lay back down on his bed.

I waited for him to lie down next to me…but he didn't. I looked up confused. He was sitting at the edge of the bed. It appeared that he zoned out. "Naruto?" I said, kicking him in the butt. "I love you…" He disappeared and the lights went off. I felt his body heat against mine again. "I love you too." We looked into each others eyes for a while. Then I started to pull him as close as he could get and started to kiss his neck. He liked it and froze of the intensity of me kissing his neck. I was fierce-ish. I bit a couple of places, lightly, and pulled him closer and closer. I had him in a gentle death grip. He was mine.

I started kissing his lips. They were a bit salty. I don't know why, but I liked it. He kissed back with all his might. Also, who knew tongues could wrestle such a fierce fight? Well, I knew now. He had a strong tongue even. When I had pulled him closer I felt all his muscles. He had a body full of them. I knew he would protect me. I started to cry. I didn't know why though. Naruto cupped my chin and kissed my lips quickly, and then going to my tears, he licked them gently off my face. He started to pull away but I said "NO!" I had him now. I didn't want him to leave now.

4 2/12 YEARS LATER Naruto's POV

I took Hinata to her favorite restraunt, Inochamaruchi. I ordered dinner for us to share. I didn't want her to eat too much, just in case she puked after I asked her a VERY important question. We got our food soon and finished. Just as she was about to get up I shook my head and stood up. She looked puzzled. I then dropped to one knee. (Her eyes got WIDE! I thought they would pop.) "Hinata? Um- will you-um- make me the happiest

Man in the whole universe by becoming my bride?" I blushed. If she said no…I don't know what I'd do. "No…" My eyes closed and I started to faint "Hey let me finish! No, I will not make you the happiest man alive because Lee already is. But I can make you the happiest ninja. YES!" I opened my arms and she jumped into them. I was so happy.

We scheduled the wedding for two weeks from then. We had it all planned out.

AFTER THE SUCCESSFUL WEDDING Hinata's POV

Naruto took me to a special place in Fire country for our honey moon. It was called Ba-sing-sanii. It was a wonderful village. We stayed in the hot springs most of the time though. And we did, well, what honey mooners do…

AND THAT BRINGS US UP TO DATE (nine months since the honey moon.)

I woke up and looked at my baby girl. I was going to name her Temari. Naruto would name our next kid. That was the name of a sand nin that saved my Naruto, years ago. I looked at Temari. She was beautiful. She had Black hair like me, Dark blue eyes like her fathers, and she had marks on her face like Kiba's, except hers were black and she had an extra red one running down the middle of her forehead to the top of the bridge of her nose.

"Wooo-Hooo!" Naruto ran in screaming. He rushed to Hinata. "Hinata? Can I hold…"

He was expecting a name to come out of my mouth… "Temari!" Naruto looked stunned for a moment, then smiled. "Can I hold Temari?" "Of course" I handed her to Naruto.

They looked so cute. Then, Naruto surprised me with a kiss. Then I screamed in pain.

I started to have more contractions! The doctors rushed in. I had been out for 5 minutes…why was I having more contractions? That's when it hit me! I was having twins! I screamed again, this time louder.

"Push! Push!" the doctors erged me on.

It took me another five minutes until another baby came out. I smiled and fainted once again. This time having no dream.

10 MINUTES LATER

Naruto was shaking me slightly with one hand, while holding Temari in another. As I saw him I smiled. All of the sudden I heard crying and looked at Temari, but she was asleep. I looked past the foot of the bad and saw a baby boy on a changing table.

I was so tired I couldn't say much but I managed to say, "Name?" as I looked Naruto in the eye. His face went blank. "Umm- Skye?" I nodded and laid my head down drifting to the dream world…

TWO WEEKS LATER AND STILL HINATA'S POV

"Your home Hinata!" Naruto screamed as I entered the house with Temari. Apparently he had already set up the nursery, because he took Temari and Skye from Hinata and led her upstairs. "Hinata! This is the Ninja Nursery!" I smiled as he pointed out everything in the room. There was a dark blue lamp on a red oak nightstand which was next to two white and blue baby cribs. Also there was a Dark blue changing table and dresser. It was so beautiful! I went to lay Temari and Skye down in their new cribs. "Well! Who likes ramen?!" Both Temari and Skye raised their tiny little fingers. "Yes! See! It runs in the Uzumaki Blood!" I laughed and asked a funny question, " Who thinks daddy's funny?" Neither raised their hands. "Aww! Come on!" I say Naruto dancing around doing funny faces trying to get them to laugh, they just lay their watching him with their big eyes…


End file.
